Presente de Natal
by Blood Tears34
Summary: Momiji e Hatsuharu vão passar o natal na casa do Shigure, apesar de o próprio não estar lá. O que poderá acontecer? Yaoi, Lemon e tentativa de humor. Presente de natal para a Sweetencore e a Kawaiichan.
1. Compras

Presente de Natal

Advertência: Yaoi/Lemon/OCC

Casal principal: Yuki x Haru

Casais secundários: Hatori x Ayame e Shigure x Akito (a pedido da Yuki-chi e da Kawaii-chan)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo I: Compras

- E então? Vocês têm alguma idéia? – Tohru sentou-se em um dos bancos do parque. Faltava apenas uma semana para o natal e ela ainda não tinha comprado nenhum presente para nenhum de seus amigos. Tanto os pertencentes aos 12 membros quanto a Hanajima e o Uotani. Ela queria comprar os presentes perfeitos apesar de não saber quais seriam.

- Na verdade, não. – Momiji sentou-se ao lado de Tohru. Ele e Hatsuharu acompanharam Tohru desta vez. Tohru acordara bem cedo e queria ir sozinha, para não atrapalhar ninguém, mas Momiji e Hatsuharu tinham acordado tão cedo quanto ela e fizeram questão de acompanhá-la. Ela, Kyo e Yuki tinham saído no dia anterior e Tohru não queria perturbá-los novamente. Além do mais, como poderia fazer uma surpresa para os dois, se eles fossem com ela? Mas, agora, ela não poderia fazer surpresa para o Momiji e o Hatsuharu. – Haru, o que você acha que a Kagura iria querer ganhar no Natal?

- O Kyo. - Hatsuharu respondeu com total indiferença, e fez com que Momiji e Tohru ficassem completamente sem jeito diante da resposta, mas, de certa forma ele estava certo.

- Ela realmente gostaria de ganhar o Kyo, mas eu duvido que o Kyo concorde com isso... – Momiji já podia até sentir os golpes do Kyo se ele soubesse que seria o presente da Kagura. – É melhor pensar em outra coisa... Hei, por que nós não começamos com os nossos presentes? Depois nós pensamos no que poderíamos dar para o restante do pessoal.

- Tudo bem, eu acho... – Tohru concordou com a idéia. Afinal, seria melhor começar pelo mais fácil para depois fazer o mais difícil, não seria?

- Eba! Bom, Haru, o que você gostaria de ganhar?

- O Yuki. – Hatsuharu, novamente, falou com total indiferença.

- Er... Bem... Você não poderia pedir alguma outra coisa... Assim... Algo que nós poderíamos realmente te dar...?

- Fora o Yuki, eu não quero nada... – agora sim, Tohru e Momiji não sabiam o que fazer.

-... Hei... Eu já sei... – Momiji se levantou do banco em um salto. – Venham comigo... – Momiji saiu correndo em direção às lojas do centro. E, como parecia que eles não tinham outra opção a não ser segui-lo, o boi e o onigiri foram atrás do coelhinho antes que o perdessem de vista.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Os três voltavam para a casa do Shigure muito felizes. Eles deixaram as compras na casa de Momiji, para garantir que ninguém olharia os presentes antes da hora.

Eles entraram na casa e...

- Ninguém quer você aqui! Vai embora! – Kyo gritava, mas não adiantava nada. Ele não se abalaria com isso.

- Meu caro Kyon-Kitty, eu não me importo com suas opiniões (1), eu só vim até aqui para passar a semana ao lado do Gure-san, - disse, se aproximando de Shigure – Da doce Princesa Tohru – Agora ele já estava próximo a Tohru, que, como havia acabado de chegar, não fazia nem idéia do que estava acontecendo. – e, principalmente, ao lado do meu adorável irmão Yuki – e abraçou o rato.

- Desgruda... – Yuki afastou Ayame.

- Aaaah! Eu já falei para você não me chamar disso! – Kyo virou-se para Yuki – Hei você não vai deixar essa coisa ficar aqui, vai?

- Do que adianta eu deixar ou não? Ele não vai embora de qualquer forma... - Kyo tinha que admitir que Yuki estava certo.

- E o Gure-san me deixou ficar. – Ayame se sentou, voltando a tomar seu chá. – Assim como ele deixou que o Momiji e o Haru ficassem. – disse, tomando um pouco de seu chá. Hatsuharu e Momiji ficariam na casa do Shigure durante o natal, a pedido de Tohru e Yuki, que convenceram Shigure de que seria bom que eles passassem o natal lá. Mas, até agora, ninguém entendeu por que Yuki ajudou nisso. Na verdade, foi o Yuki quem teve a idéia de convidar Hatsuharu e fez questão de convidá-lo pessoalmente. Mas ninguém entendia o porquê disso. – Mas, infelizmente, eu não poderei ficar aqui no natal. Eu sei que é triste, mas o Tori-san me convidou para passar o natal com ele. Por favor, não fiquem tristes, eu voltarei até aqui depois do natal. E, antes de ir, eu deixarei meus presentes para vocês. – Kyo pulou de alegria ao saber que Ayame não ficaria lá no natal. Pelo menos, isso...

- Ah, sim... No natal, eu não ficarei aqui. Portanto, cuidem bem da minha casa. Eu quero encontrá-la inteira quando eu voltar. – Shigure falou enquanto olhava para Yuki e Kyo. Ele sabia muito bem que os dois poderiam destruir sua casa durante o tempo que ele ficaria fora.

- Para onde, você vai, Shii-chan?

- Eu irei passar o natal na sede dos Souma.

- Mas, por quê? – Momiji não pôde conter sua curiosidade. Akito não obrigava aos membros dos doze signos que passassem o natal junto ele na sede dos Souma.

- Acontece que eu quero entregar o meu presente ao Akito... – Ao dizer isso, Shigure exibiu um sorriso malicioso.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1- será que o Ayame falaria isso para o Kyo? Provavelmente, não. Mas essa fic tá meio OCC...

Bem, eu acho que esse capítulo ficou meio chato. Gomen Nasai, hoje eu to sem muita criatividade para escrever fics, mas como eu quero acabar essa fic antes do natal, eu comecei mesmo assim. Por isso tá pequeno, não queria estragar a fic logo no começo. Prometo que o próximo vai ser maior e talvez melhor.

Bom, essa fic é um presente de natal para a Yuki-chi e a Kawaii-chan e para todos que a lerem. Apesar de ser presente de natal de vocês, não posso garantir que vocês vão gostar (eles vão odiar... ¬¬) Você não pode me deixar em paz pelo menos uma vez? (Não!) Antes que vocês pensem que eu to ficando doida (mas você é), esse aqui é meu subconsciente que adora me atormentar... Quem leu meu profile e minha outra fic já deve tê-lo visto... (Desista de ser ficwriter, você não leva jeito...) E eu só não o mato, porque ele sempre assume a forma de algum dos meus personagens favoritos, como o Trowa e o Haru... Mas, mudando de assunto, quem leu, comente, por favor... Mesmo que seja para falar mal...

P.S.: Kawaii-chan e Yuki-chi, vocês devem ter percebido que isso daqui ficou diferente daquele que eu comecei a escrever na sala... (sim, ela escreve fic no meio das aulas...)


	2. Dividindo os quartos

Capitulo II: Dividindo os quartos

- Bem, Aaya, você se importaria em dormir no meu quarto? – Já anoitecera e eles esqueceram completamente de fazer a divisão dos quartos. Mas, com a tarde da forma que fora, eles não eram culpados.

Kyo e Yuki já estavam cheios, por assim dizer, de ouvir as historias de Ayame. Eles não aceitavam as histórias absurdas que Ayame tinha a contar. Então, Kyo passou a tarde andando sem rumo pela cidade e Yuki ficara na sua base secreta. Momiji e Shigure foram os únicos que passaram a tarde com Ayame, pois Tohru cuidara da casa e estudara a tarde toda. Apesar de estar de férias, ela queria continuar estudando, para não baixar suas notas e não correr o risco de tirar outra nota baixa como aquela que ela tinha tirado no meio do ano. E Hatsuharu passara a tarde na base secreta com o rato. Por mais estranho que pareça, foi o próprio Yuki quem o convidara para ir até a base com ele, o que deixara não só o boi, mas também todos os presentes surpresos.

- Na verdade, sim. Sempre que eu divido o quarto com você, eu não tenho sossego a noite inteira. – Ayame lançou um olhar cúmplice para Shigure. Todos estavam à mesa, jantando.

- Como assim? – Momiji, um dos únicos que prestara atenção no que aqueles dois diziam, não conteu sua curiosidade, novamente. – O que vocês fazem à noite? – Houve um momento de silêncio, antes que alguém falasse novamente.

- Milady, a comida que você fez está realmente maravilhosa.

- Er... Obrigada...

- Onde você vai dormir então, Aaya? – Shigure e Ayame agiam como se Momiji não tivesse feito aquela pergunta.

- No quarto do Yuki!

- De jeito nenhum! – Yuki levantou-se num salto e bateu com a mão na mesa.

- Por que não? – Ayame ficou surpreso com a reação do irmão.

- Porque... – disse se sentando novamente na mesa. – Porque... Porque o Haru já vai dormir lá... – Yuki corou um pouco - Não é, Haru?

- Hã! Sério? – por essa, nem o próprio Hatsuharu esperava.

- O Haru, é? – Shigure os olhou maliciosamente. – Yuki, será que você poderia nos dizer o que aconteceu essa tarde lá na base secreta...?

- Não aconteceu nada de mais... – Yuki corou mais, ao ouvir a pergunta maliciosa de Shigure.

- Hum... Já entendi... Parece que o belo príncipe não ama mais sua princesa e partiu em busca de novos reinos... – Ayame falou com certo tom de malicia em sua voz. Ninguém na mesa, com exceção de Shigure e Yuki, entendeu o que a cobra estava dizendo. – Por que essa mudança tão repentina?

- Eu não sei o que você está querendo dizer com isso... – Yuki sabia sim, mas não iria responder, era óbvio.

- Claro que não sabe... – Ayame olhou meio desconfiado para seu irmão, mas não insistiu no assunto.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Já era madrugada e Yuki continuava acordado. Ele não conseguia parar de pensar no que havia acontecido naquela tarde e consigo mesmo. O que Ayame dissera durante o jantar, de certa forma, era verdade. As coisas mudaram, mesmo que ele não soubesse como e quando tinha acontecido.

Ele se levantou e foi até a janela de seu quarto. Chovia. Chovia muito. Enquanto olhava os fortes pingos de chuva ele tentava encontrar uma explicação para o que estava acontecendo.

- Hum... Yuki... – Ao ouvir seu nome, ele rapidamente virou-se para ver quem o chamava.

Era Hatsuharu. Yuki sorriu. O boi estava dormindo, e, mesmo assim, chamava por seu nome. O que o fez pensar em outra coisa: Que tipo de sonho Haru estaria tendo?

Yuki se aproximou cautelosamente do boi. Os dois estavam dividindo o quarto e a mesma cama, por sinal. Ele deitou-se ao lado de Haru como antes e ficou fitando-o por algum tempo. Sim, as coisas realmente haviam mudado.

Yuki acariciou os cabelos de Hatsuharu. Eram tão sedosos. Eram tão macios.

Yuki foi aproximando seu rosto do rosto do boi. Estavam tão perto agora que o rato podia sentir a respiração do boi. Yuki lembrou-se de todas as vezes em que Hatsuharu dissera que o amava. Será que era realmente verdade?

Seus lábios roçaram. Ele beijou Hatsuharu levemente, para que ele não acordasse. Mas, mesmo assim, ele pôde sentir o doce gosto daqueles lábios. Foi um breve beijo. Não durara muito tempo, infelizmente (1).

Yuki se afastara novamente. Agora, ele o olhava dormindo. Parecia um anjo (2).

Hatsuharu se mexeu um pouco e abriu seus olhos devagar, para a surpresa de Yuki. Ao abri-los completamente, viu Yuki sentado ao seu lado, olhando-o com um olhar tão carinhoso que ele jamais vira antes no rato.

- O que foi, Haru? – Yuki agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Eu... Eu senti algo... – Hatsuharu sentou-se e olhou para Yuki. Será?

- Como o que, por exemplo? – Yuki ainda tinha certo carinho em seus olhos. Será que ele conseguiria enganá-lo?

- Como se... Se alguém tivesse me beijado enquanto eu dormia... Um beijo leve... – Yuki não poderia... Ou poderia?

- Deve ser sua imaginação... É melhor voltar a dormir...

- O que você faz acordado?

- Eu estou sem sono... Vamos dormir? – Yuki sorriu-lhe.

Hatsuharu fez uma afirmativa com a cabeça e deitou-se novamente.

- Não poderia ser... Yuki não faria... é melhor eu não pensar nisso agora... – Hatsuharu tentou voltar a dormir e esquecer isso, apesra de achar que não conseguiria.

Yuki olhou o boi dormindo. Não estava na hora de dizer a verdade. Ainda não.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pergunta: Alguém tá lendo isso? (Não é obvio que a resposta é não? ¬¬)

Quem aqui além dessa coisa sentada no meu ombro odiou essa fic? (Ainda bem que você sabe o que eu penso... ¬¬) Acredite... Eu já te conheço muito bem...

Quem leu, manda uma review, please... Nem que seja para mandar que eu pare com essa fic... Ou para dizer que ta podre (coisa que está mesmo... ¬¬)... Ou para fazer os dois...


End file.
